Hourglass Hearts
by atruwriter
Summary: AU: She appeared in his sanctuary with no name, no direction, and the suggestion of time-travel and soulmates warming the air. He couldn't wait to solve the puzzle before him. :James/Hermione:
1. Part I

**Title**: Hourglass Hearts  
**Music**: Vision of Love - Mariah Carey  
**Relationship**: James/Hermione  
**Warning(s)**: Sexual Content, Strong Language, MWPP Era, Time-Turner, non-Canon-compliant  
**Summary**: (AU) She appeared in his sanctuary with no name, no direction, and the suggestion of time-travel and soulmates warming the air. He couldn't wait to solve the puzzle before him.

**_Hourglass Hearts  
_****by**: _atruwriter_

**I**.

The woods were empty of people besides himself. Nothing but the high chirping of birds and the rustle of the surrounding trees could be heard as he walked down the well-worn path he'd long ago made in the snow. Despite having gloves in his pockets, he let his bare hands wave at his sides, accepting the chill without much notice. He passed by the tree Sirius had carved their names into and a smile tweaked his lips before he plucked a bundle of frozen red berries from a nearby bush and began to toss them into the bright white icy blanket before him. Everything was as calm as could be and his guard was completely down when everything went completely topsy-turvy.

He was tossed back into the snow by startling strength for someone so small. He opened his shocked eyes to see large brown ones staring right back at him, looking impossibly more surprised than him. Her hands were planted on either side of his head, dug deep into the snow while the rest of her was sprawled on top of him, entirely too warm and pliant against his form. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was coming out in a whoosh, meeting her own halfway as she too panted, their warm breath forming a white cloud between their parted mouths. Despite the astoundingly cold snow against his bare neck, the rest of him was overwhelmingly warm.

"Hi," he managed in a tone all too squeaky and far less suave than he'd managed in his many years as one of the most charming and handsomest catches Hogwarts had ever seen. But that was years ago, a different time and place, where he had been a different man, he was sure.

Blinking, she suddenly gathered her senses and moved to sit up, straddling him in the process, her knees balancing her atop his waist. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to... I..." She looked around, her brow furrowed with fear and wonder and confusion.

"Do you not know where you apparated to?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"Oh I'm starting to figure it out," she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"I'm James," he told her, lifting a hand out of the snow for her to shake.

She turned back, suddenly smiling to herself as if the situation was both funny and unusual. She looked at his hand and then back at him. "You're not going to ask me to get off of you?"

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't," he admitted with a smirk reminiscent of his old self.

With a roll of her eyes, she stood up and took his proffered hand to help him up. "Again, I'm sorry I knocked you over..."

Brushing snow off himself, he shrugged. "Can't say many have..." He looked back at her. "Let's blame it on a lack of attention on my part, yeah?"

"Embarrassed that you were knocked on your arse by a girl?" she asked, smiling slightly as her hands fell to her hips haughtily.

"When it's a girl as beautiful as you, I can't say I'm anything but charmed..." he was quick to reply.

Her eyes widened, smile fading. "I... Have to go." She turned suddenly, beginning to walk away and then he noticed that she really wasn't dressed for anything like the weather they were going through; in fact the chilly air must've done something to her hair because it was impossibly bushy and frizzy at the moment.

"You're sure you know where you are?" he asked, lifting a brow. "Because it's a long walk to the village and you're sure to catch a cold..." He hurried after her, tugging his gloves out of his pocket as he went. "My house isn't far from here, you could use the floo if-"

"No, no, I'm... I'm quite all right, thank you," she brushed off, brow furrowed in concentration as she looked around the woods uncertainly.

"Really? Because my-"

"Your wife probably won't want some stranger showing up in her house after clearly knocking her husband off his feet..." she told him, shaking her head.

"I don't have a wife," he said, lifting his brow. "In fact, I don't have a girlfriend. But if all goes well, I may have one later tonight." He grinned roguishly.

Turning toward him, she quirked a brow. "So you have someone in mind then?"

"Now I do..." He grinned at her before holding out the gloves. "Here, best keep you warm or I'll be sending for a medi-witch to cure you of pneumonia." He began shrugging his coat off, but she lifted a hand, touching his shoulder to stop him.

"It's all right; I'm not really all that cold."

He stared at her skeptically. Her skin had already broken out with goosebumps and her cheeks were red with the cold breeze. Ignoring the stilling hand on his shoulder, he slid his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Well, I'm too warm anyway... So really, you're just a coat rack in the grand scheme."

She offered a small laugh and shook her head at his antics.

"So where'd you apparate in from?" He looked back down at her Muggle clothing, a simple dress and some sandals. Obviously it wasn't anywhere near here or she'd be severely underdressed.

"Nowhere you would know of," she replied vaguely. "You said your house was nearby...?"

He leaned in close to her and pointed to a clearing not far from them, the smoke from the chimney clear as it rose above the treetops. "Not far at all," he murmured, turning his head toward her. His nose brushed her thick hair and he suppressed a shiver at how surprisingly soft it was. She smelled like home-baked cookies, oddly enough, and he found his mouth watering over the memories it generated while a warm sensation planted itself in the pit of his stomach.

"You live alone?" she wondered curiously.

He nodded. "Occasionally my friends pop by but lately they've been busy."

"Why do you live so far out?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"I like my privacy..." He shrugged. "And the woods are peaceful."

Looking around, an expression of appreciation crossed her face. "I can't argue with you there."

"You could but I'd win."

She smiled, pursing her lips as if to hide it.

"You never told me your name," he told her.

"You're right, I haven't."

His brows narrowed as still she didn't offer up anything to call her by. With a sigh, he shrugged. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Is that right?" She appeared amused.

"Yes and I have very delightful ways of doing so."

Turning her head quite quickly, she stared at him, rather astonished.

He smirked. "Jumping to conclusions, are we?"

A heavy blush clouded her cheeks and she turned away once more, facing ahead and quickening her steps to his house.

Chuckling under his breath, he kept pace with her. "So you won't tell me where you're from or who you are... Hmm... What could have you keeping such secrets?" he pondered aloud. "A sorceress out to steal my splendid woods from me, perhaps..."

She snorted.

"No... All right..." He grinned, tipping his head. "My soul mate out to find me and having no idea she just ran into me..."

She shook her head, smiling.

"Well let's not rule it out just yet, yeah?" He bumped her shoulder, surprised with himself over the ease displayed. Clearing his throat, he focused back on the mystery. "A misguided time-traveler who-"

He didn't miss the way her body suddenly stiffened.

Instead of calling attention to it however, he continued so not to do anything too rash just yet. "Who unknowingly walked right into the arms of again, said soulmate."

"You're really focused on a romantic angle, hm?" She looked over to him, feigning amusement, but he could see the worry behind those warm brown eyes.

"Only focusing on the most likely and best outcome of this..."

She bit her lip. "Didn't you have some other girl in mind just a moment ago?" She turned away once more, stoic now.

"When one meets his soulmate, all others pale in comparison."

She turned to him, lifting a brow and her chin as if to make him tell the honest truth. "Is that _really_ what you think I am?"

"Is it what you _want _me to think you are?"

She pursed her lips. "Why must you answer my question with a question?"

"Because you can't be the only vague one here."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Grinning, he hurried forward and toward the stairs ahead of him, leading into his house. They were covered in white powder but the wrap-around porch was dry. He opened the door and beat his boots against the ground to get off any extra snow before stepping inside. He turned around to take his jacket from the mysterious woman only to find her standing in the middle of his yard, staring at his house with awe.

He smiled to himself. "You like it?"

She nodded absently. "It's quite beautiful."

He couldn't disagree but after living in it these last few years, he wasn't so surprised when he laid eyes on it. "You can move in if you like, but the marriage will be hasty and I can freely admit I'm the jealous-possessive type who will treat you with the utmost respect and admiration."

She looked back to him now, her awe quite gone. "You don't even know my name..." Her brow furrowed. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when I knocked you over?"

He laughed lightly. "If I did it was for the better..."

Shaking her head, she walked toward the house, climbing the stairs and stepping inside. Almost immediately, she let out a little shiver and then walked briskly toward the fireplace.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, rather disappointed.

"Just warming up... But, that isn't such a bad idea."

It hit him quite strongly that he didn't want her to leave just yet. "You know, I just remembered that the Floo is down... It's been on and off lately, quite wonky really... Blizzards, you see..."

"Blizzards..." she drew it out with hesitation and uncertainty.

"Yeah... Blizzards cause a rise in use; everybody wanting to see if their loved ones are all right at the same time. Floo gets clogged, shut down, cleaned out... You know..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet, as he often did when he was making something up on spot.

"Right..." She looked around, eyes wandering the living room with interest.

"You thirsty? I have some hot cocoa or cold butterbeer or I could make up a pot of tea if you'd like..." He mentally went through every possibly drinkable concoction he might have the ingredients for, ignoring the fact that it was really quite ridiculous of him.

"Cocoa's fine," she murmured, turning her gaze toward the pictures on the banister.

He grinned to himself, knowing exactly which one she was staring at. "Those are the friends I was telling you about. Remus, Sirius and Lily."

"Lily," she repeated to herself, rather quietly.

"Yeah... Lily Black. D'you know her?"

She turned toward him, eyes wide. "Lily _Black_?"

His brow furrowed. "Yeah..." He nodded slowly, not quite comprehending the confusion. "She's married to my best mate. Sirius." He shrugged. "Maybe you know her by her given name though. Evans."

She shook her head rather stiffly. "No... No, she just... She looked familiar, but..."

He shrugged. "I'll go get us those drinks."

She nodded, still gazing at the picture rather oddly.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he hurriedly searched his cupboards for the pot of cocoa Lily had given him for Christmas. He knew it was around somewhere; unless Remus got his hands on it, of course. Finally, he spotted it sitting in the oddest spot, planted on a shelf in the cupboard above the fridge. Using his wand, he brought it down and examined it, finding a sticky note on the side.

_Thought I'd put it out of reach so our chocolate fiend friend wouldn't find it. Thank me later with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a dancing girl, yeah? - Sirius_

Grinning to himself, James got out a pot to boil the water.

"So... Lily, Sirius and Remus, they're... your only friends?"

"The only friends I need," he replied, searching around for where he might've put marshmallows. "Never saw fit to need any more. Those three were my best mates since first year in Hogwarts..."

"Just you four, nobody else?"

His brow furrowed. "Nope. Just us." He smirked. "Called ourselves the Marauders and got into quite a bit of mischief, I must admit."

"Yeah?" she asked, interestedly.

"Can't say I was the most rule-abiding student..."

"I was the opposite."

"Then I suppose appearing in snow with sandals and a dress wasn't your usual?"

She laughed lightly; a light ringing sound that made his chest jump funnily. "No, I can't say it is."

He nearly cried out ecstatically when he spotted the white cloud of marshmallow stowed away in his cupboard and quickly stuffed near-half each of their cups with them. He then got down on his knees and perused his fridge for whip cream and snapped his fingers with approval as he found a bottle of it. Now if only he had some chocolate shavings... Dear Merlin, why was he trying to impress this stranger so much? He was being impossibly ridiculous.

"James?"

He nearly tripped over his own feet and cleared his throat, hoping he didn't sound too excited. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a newspaper anywhere, would you?"

He lifted a brow but shrugging, he replied, "Yeah. It's around here somewhere. I'll take a look and bring it out. Feel free to sit down anywhere you like."

"Thanks."

Turning toward his kitchen table, he found it covered in piles of various junk. He was bound to have a Daily Prophet somewhere in the clutter and so set out to find one as the pot began its low whistle. He had a little while before it was quite ready yet. Tossing old papers around, finished Auror handouts and backed-up papers that really should've been put in by now, he searched down to the very sighting of the table, a reddish-brown wood appearing and finally, there wrapped in a rubber band was the rolled up Prophet. Digging it out, he grinned happily, and then the whistle of the pot drew his attention and he hurried over to pour it over the cocoa powder and mix it all together with the marshmallows bobbing on top.

Daily Prophet under arm and a mug of hot cocoa in each hand, he left his kitchen bent on the living room. He found her warming her hands over the wire and noticed that her legs were quite red still from the walk in the snow. He set her cocoa down on an end table near his favorite arm chair, one equipped with a hand-knot quilt his mum had given him some years ago. "Here," he offered, still not knowing a name he could use to call her by.

She turned around suddenly, brows raised with surprise. "You're adept at sneaking, you know that?"

He grinned. "I've had practice."

Nodding, she crossed to take a seat in the chair, wrapping her chilled hands around the mug and peering down at the Prophet he laid next to it.

He sat down on the couch adjacent to her, doing horribly at not staring at her. He felt quite smug when she drew the quilt over her lap, crossing her legs at her ankle and opening the prophet to peruse through it for whatever it was she was looking for.

"Is there somebody I can call for you?"

"Call?" she repeated, eyes squinted.

"Yeah... I have a Muggle telephone," he said rather excitedly.

She smiled slightly. "It's nice of you to offer, but I really don't have anyone to call..."

"No... No husband or boyfriend that might be worried?" he leaned forward a little in his seat rather eagerly.

She smiled at him, obviously seeing through his query. "No... And nobody else for that matter." She turned the page on the Prophet and sipped her cocoa, licking her lips and sighing as if the taste was so comforting and delicious.

Sitting back, he decided not to press her for anymore details and instead spent his time simply watching her.

She was beautiful, in a way he couldn't quite define. Her cheeks were pink from the cold but otherwise, he**r** complexion was quite fair. He guessed her age to be about the same as his, which didn't put her much past her early-twenties. She had a distinct British accent which meant she likely went to Hogwarts but he felt certain he would've remembered her. If only she'd give him her name, things might progress a little easier.

She was warming her hands on the mug rather than drinking the cocoa inside and he noticed a moment later that she'd wrapped the quilt tight around her feet, which must've been freezing seeing as sandals were definitely not made for winter. The sundress she was wearing was quite fetching though; lightly falling over soft curves and ample breasts that he had to force his eyes away from. There was a silver locket around her neck that stood out against her strongly; it drew his attention almost hypnotically. And for an unusual moment, he dearly wanted to know what lay inside. Was it loved ones? A mother and father that might be worried or was it a long-lost love she still pined for? Or something like a pet; a sweet dog or owl that she cherished.

"James?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just... I was wondering if I might be able to borrow a coat and perhaps some shoes... I'd like to head out for the nearest town as soon as possible and set myself up in the motel."

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Just a motel then? Nowhere specific?"

Chewing her lip, she shook her head. "I'll find where I need to be soon enough," she assured vaguely.

He nodded but her answer didn't leave him satisfied in the least. "Do you have any money?"

She looked up at him rather sharply, embarrassment crossing her expression for only a second. "Of course," she lied.

"Really?" He cocked a brow, leaning back in his chair so not to appear too hopeful. "Because... Well, I have an extra room here and... and there's lots of space and... You wouldn't really be a burden. I mean I'm at work a lot anyway and you said you liked the place so-" Since when did he babble? He wondered.

"Does it involve a quicky wedding?" she asked, seemingly serious but the slight upturn of her lips gave her away.

Laughing, he shook his head. "Not for a little while yet. You'll have to test my cooking out before you commit."

Chuckling, she smiled at him. "As much as I appreciate the offer-"

"It's not an offer. The decision's been made. Best you just go with it. So, you'll stay. Fantastic!" He clapped his hands before she could interrupt. "How about I show you around then, yeah?" He hopped up from his chair and walked toward the stairs. "Oh, and just in case you were worried, I solemnly vow that I am not out to kill you in any way..."

With a sigh, she followed him to the stairs, still holding the quilt tight around her. "Thank you for the reassurance, but I was quite certain of that before you said anything."

Turning, he looked down at her from half-way up the stairs. "Is that right?"

She simply nodded.

"Well that solves it then."

Her brow furrowed.

"It's just further proof."

"Of what?" she queried.

"That you are indeed my soulmate," he declared, grinning. "And not that my motives are clear, I should warn you... I'm terribly persistent."

With a slight smile, she cradled her cocoa close and stepped onto the stairs. "Yes, I'm getting that impression."

With a warm grin, he nodded, turning to climb up the stairwell. If he had any say, she was going to stay awhile so he better get to know the mysterious woman who appeared in his sanctuary with no name, no direction, and the suggestion of time travel and soulmates warming the air. He couldn't wait to solve the puzzle before him.


	2. Part II

**Title**: Hourglass Hearts  
**Music**: Vision of Love - Mariah Carey  
**Relationship**: James/Hermione  
**Warning(s)**: Sexual Content, Strong Language, MWPP Era, Time-Turner, non-Canon-compliant  
**Summary**: (AU) She appeared in his sanctuary with no name, no direction, and the suggestion of time-travel and soulmates warming the air. He couldn't wait to solve the puzzle before him.

**_Hourglass Hearts  
_****by**: _atruwriter_

**II**.

Two months and he swore he still wasn't anywhere near breaking through the enigma that was the stranger who lived in his house and commanded all of his attention. Each morning, he woke up at the crack of dawn to find her already sitting in the armchair, a cup of tea steaming next to her and a large book from his family library in her lap. How the girl could read that much, he had no idea. But he was fairly certain he might be making a stop at a bookstore soon as he was running out. He was being strangely accommodating to her every need and while he had some inkling as to why, he was fairly sure he was just blinded by her entirely.

So her hair hadn't been upset by the strange change of weather at all but actually _was _a rather large mess of bushy brown hair. And oddly, he actually really liked it. It suit her; she was passionate and outspoken and it seemed her hair followed those traits well. Sometimes, he rather enjoyed picking a senseless argument with her just for the sake of seeing her bristle.

"James, where's the cream? There was a full one just yesterday..."

"I had the guys over; we were thirsty," he replied, grinning to himself.

"Next time you get thirsty, you ought to try buying a new one so those of us who have to suffer through men's night don't have to go through dehydration the next day!" she declared, annoyed.

Actually, he had bought a new carton; it was in the bag next to his foot. But he loved it when she began ranting; muttering to herself and slamming cupboards. It brought an eerie sense of hominess to the house.

"And another thing..." she called out in that frustrated tone of hers.

He'd bring the carton of cream out in an hour or so, after he went for a walk in the woods and gathered up some wildflowers, half of which would probably be weeds. And then he'd bring them back to her and the frown would disappear, replaced with a soft smile. She'd peck his cheek, put the flowers in a vase and make them both a cuppa; all would be forgiven. Until, of course, he drove her nutters again.

While they'd grown quite close, she still remained quiet about what might've brought her to him. The first week had been a little like walking on egg shells. He couldn't ask too many questions or she might suggest leaving and he didn't want to ask too little, or she might get suspicious or possibly begin feeling unwelcome. So he treated her like a long-lost houseguest that he enjoyed flirting with on a regular basis and doing his best to woo in every sense of the word. She continued to roll her eyes at his antics but he was fairly sure he was beginning to rub off on her.

...

She'd been wearing her dress for three days straight when he decided it was time he stepped in. "You ever been to Muggle London?" he asked her, interrupting her glued focus on the book before her.

She closed it partly, thumb between the pages to keep her place as she looked up at him curiously. "Yes..."

"Great. So you won't be completely out of place then," he said cheerfully.

"Out of place?" Her brow furrowed skeptically.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Taking her hand, he drew her up from her seat quickly. She had to toss her book back to the armchair before following him to the fireplace.

"I thought the Floo was blocked..."

"Er, yeah, but... Sometimes it lets you travel small distances." He grinned crookedly. "I hope that's the case today otherwise we'll be trekking through snow until we're outside my apparating wards."

She didn't look entirely convinced, but she waited none-the-less. He stepped inside, drawing her along with him and then tossed the powder down heavily. "Black Boarding House."

Her brows furrowed but she made no comment and in a whirl that had them tilting and twirling, they arrived inside his best friend's fireplace.

"James, my love, I've told you before you should only come by when the missus is out!" Sirius exclaimed, smirking.

Snorting, the ever-beautiful Lily Black stepped forward. "As if I hadn't noticed your little love affair. It's only been going on since first year." She rolled her eyes with amusement.

"Yeah well, looks like he traded me in for someone a little more feminine."

"I'm hoping she's more than a _little _feminine compared to you," James replied, grinning. As he stepped out, he kept hold of her hand and immediately walked toward Lily. "Up for some shopping, Lils? This one's been wearing the same dress for so long it's a second skin."

"I beg your pardon?" both Lily and his mysterious soulmate remarked, frowning.

Looking back and forth between the two, he chuckled. "You'll get along famously," he declared. Pulling out a brown sac from his pocket, he lifted the woman's hand and dropped it inside. "Here. Buy whatever you want. Complain until my ears bleed but in the end, you're getting something new to wear."

Slack-jawed, she stared at him with wide-eyes. "I can't just go out and spend all your money. You barely know me." She shook her head. "That's it. We're skipping shopping and going right to St. Mungo's. It's clear now that I really did knock the sense right out of you!"

"That'd be true if he had any sense to begin with," Lily interjected.

"See, you're practically best mates already. So let's forget all this hospital business and get on with the frilly girly shopping thing. I'd go and Merlin knows I wouldn't complain in seeing you try on every little slip of clothing you found," he winked charmingly, "But I figured introducing you to my friends had to happen sometimes. And Lily here's a woman, or so Sirius tells me..."

Sirius' barking laughter reached over the couch. "Only the best woman out there."

"Flattery will not help any of you," Lily said, crossing her arms. "For heaven's sake, James, you haven't even really introduced us."

"I did, too. She knows your name, she has the money, so off you go..." He waved toward the fireplace.

"Yes, but... Oh, nevermind." Turning, Lily smiled at the young woman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Black, which is unfortunate on a regular basis. You'll grow to understand my meaning."

James shook his head. "I've spent three days with her and _I _never got a name out of her, so what makes you think-"

"Hermione..." the woman interrupted, glancing at James for a just a moment. "And judging by the three days I've spent with James and hearing about all of you, I have a feeling I know what you mean by unfortunate. I'm sure that given time, if this one got to know me better, he wouldn't hesitate to prank me as well."

"You wound me with your lies," James muttered dramatically.

Both Lily and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Right, so off you go now. Names were given, introductions made, money in your pockets. Spend, spend, spend!"

"How very rude of you, James," Lily sighed before circling him and hooking her arm with Hermione's. "I think it'd be in our best interest to leave anyway. Before they start acting like rowdy little boys with no manners. And before you interrupt to tell him you won't spend his money, think logically. From what I've heard you're a long way from home and you're staying with _him_... So take hospitality when it's handed to you. There'll always be time to repay it later." She nodded, smiling.

Hermione grinned. "All right... You've made a sound argument. Let's go."

"Wait, that's all it took? I was waiting for shouting and chest poking and that frown of yours..." He imitated it for her, happy when she showed him its exact structure with one of her own. "Yes, that one!"

"We'll be back later," Lily told him. "Try to keep the house in order."

"Oh, that reminds me. This is a boarding house?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh yes, for young witches and wizards to stay when they have nowhere else and no money to keep them stable."

Hermione cast a look over at James. "Well then why am I-"

"Off we go," Lily interrupted, throwing down the powder.

"That was close, mate," Sirius said, stretching his arms above his head. "Bit of a nutter move to bring her here, don't you think?"

Shrugging, James sat down. "Guess I was thinking of taking care of her rather than keeping her to myself..."

Sirius lifted a brow. "You might just be setting yourself up for some serious heartbreak, mate."

Sighing, he slumped into a chair. "Trust me, I know..."

Hours later, the girls returned with the air of true best mates hanging all around them as their laughter rang all around. Stepping out of the fireplace, both of them had their arms full of bags and they walked right past the two men without so much as a nod before they hurried upstairs to continue whatever it was girls did after shopping.

Sirius gave him a look and then grinned. "'Nother game'a chess then?"

James sighed. He knew he'd probably lose, but if Hermione was having a good time, he wasn't going to interrupt.

...

She was much less cautious around him after that. She seemed to lighten up a bit and didn't bring up the fact that there was a perfectly suitable place for her at Black Boarding House rather than taking up room in his place. She did make regular trips and floo calls to Lily, but she stayed with him for reasons he still couldn't understand. However, her knowledge of Black Boarding had him on edge. He was worried now that any poking and prodding he might do for the truth would end with her leaving him. And while his curiosity was known for getting him into trouble, he wasn't sure he was willing to lose her for it. Sirius called him ridiculous; he seemed to be hooves over antlers for the girl already and really, what did he know about her. So, to solve that, he decided a couple questions a night might solve the problem.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked as she read a book across him, thoroughly absorbed with _Potions and Products for the Purposeful._

"I rather prefer red," she replied absently before turning the page, never lifting her eyes. "And yours?

He grinned. "Brown."

Her brow lifted and she looked up at him. "Brown? I'd have never thought..."

"It encompasses all my favorite things. My broom, your hair and your eyes."

She rolled those beautiful brown eyes of hers and tried to frown, but he swore he saw a smile at the edge of her lips before she lifted her book to cover her face. He felt triumph well in his chest just a little.

"Favorite book?"

"Hogw-" She cleared her throat. "I don't have one... I suppose I love too many books to choose just one."

His eyes narrowed. What had she just been about to say? "Right... Well mine's _Quirky Quidditch for the Quick_..."

Her book lowered to her lap as she stared at him, confused. "What is _quirky _about Quidditch?"

He smirked. "You should see some of the moves the book shows you... They're ridiculously fun!"

Her lips pursed. "I'd rather _not _watch you fly around in absurd movements that could very well lead to injury or death."

With a laugh, he shook his head. "Is that your way of telling me you love me dearly and wish no harm to come to my handsome form?" He batted his eyes at her playfully.

She snorted before returning her book to its upturned state, covering her face from his view.

"Deny it all you want, love. But I know eventually I'll win you over."

"Mm, good luck," she muttered.

He didn't need luck, he thought. Because he had just the right wizard to get advice from.

James arrived in front of his best mate's flat early the next morning. Too early, in fact. He had work, however, and so he had to make it quick so he wasn't late, again. Hermione was always rushing him out of the house so he wouldn't get another dressing down from Head Auror Moody when he arrived at Headquarters. But he often got too absorbed in whatever she was doing, often running around the kitchen in her soft red robe as she tried to make him a lunch, because he _forgot _to make his own again. He never forgot though, not really. He rather liked how she made his sandwiches. With just the right amount of condiments and she always sliced it sideways rather than in half. It was like heaven in sandwich form.

It helped too that she always got so frustrated with him when he was ready to go and had no lunch in hand. Her hair seemed to frizz an extra bit and her mouth pursed sweetly while her brow furrowed. Her body was taut beneath the billowing blood-red robe she wore as she hurried from the fridge back to the counter where all the food was laid out. Two sandwiches, a piece of fruit, water and a thermos of tea. She packed cookies when she wasn't _too _upset with him; always three of his favorite kind. And then she'd rush him out the door to the apparition wards. He really should admit that the floo was in fine working order already...

In any case, he now stood knocking loudly and hopping back and forth on his feet impatiently.

The door swung open and a bedraggled Remus Lupin stared blearily back at him. "Do you have _any _idea how _early _it is?"

"Course I do," James replied, pushing past his friend to get inside the flat. "I have work soon, so I hafta make this quick."

"Why couldn't you come _after _work?" Remus asked, closing the door with a thump before he walked over to slump into an armchair, eyes shut tiredly.

James frowned, eyes turned upward. Why couldn't he...? Oh! "Because 'Mione's making dinner early. She has plans tonight with Lily and it's Tuesday which means she's making-"

Remus waved at him to stop, his mouth upturned in a slight smile. "All right, what d'you need?"

"Advice." He began pacing, his hands wringing in front of him. "See... I've never met anybody like her and I'm pretty sure that she's here for a reason..." His eyes narrowed. "Thing is, she doesn't take me too seriously most of the time."

"With good reason."

"True," he admitted. "But this time... Well I _am _being serious..."

Remus cracked an eye open to look at him and sighed lightly. "I know..."

"So? What do I do?" he pleaded.

Sitting up, Remus shook his head. "Why're you asking me? I haven't had a date since Hogwarts and I don't exactly fancy myself a ladies man..."

"I don't need advice from a ladies man... and if you'll remember you had more than your fair share of attention in Hogwarts... And you're not lacking in it now, you just prefer to ignore it." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged. "I just wanna know how to get her to really look at me... Not as James the funny boy who likes to flirt with her, but as James... the guy who thinks she might just be his real-life soulmate..."

Remus stared at him thoughtfully. "If you want her to take you seriously, you can't treat the whole situation as a joke all the time. I know it's part of your charm," he waved his hands, "But if you make it into a joke, how is she supposed to know you're being real?"

James frowned, nodding slowly. "What if I am serious and she doesn't, well... want me to be?"

"Then you might just have to admit defeat... She's a long way from wherever it is she came from and while she may be making nice, she might not belong here. You know what she does when you're there, but when you're off at work, she could be working at getting home..."

He felt his stomach sink dreadfully but nodded anyway. Suddenly, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I should get to work," he murmured.

Remus sighed. "James..."

He nodded but kept walking toward the door.

"Mate, if it's meant to be... let it be..."

James chose not to answer and instead exited the door and apparated to work. He didn't hear a word Moody shouted at him that morning over his late arrival.

...

That night, he was so involved in his thoughts he hadn't asked her his usual questions.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione wondered, her expression pinched with concern.

"Hm?" He looked up at her and then nodded. "Yeah, just... Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," she teased.

He managed a small smile.

Standing up from her seat, she placed her book to the side and walked over to him, reaching out to press the back of her hand against his forehead and then each of his cheeks. "You don't feel warm..."

"I'm not sick."

She didn't look convinced. "How's your stomach?"

Looking up at her, he stared into her warm, worried eyes. "Filled with butterflies... As usual."

She smiled slightly but then replaced it with her concentrated frown. "You didn't take a lunch today... You were gone before I could even ask you..."

"I had to stop at Remus'..."

Her brows lifted. "He's the one I haven't met, isn't he?"

"Yeah..." He nodded. "But he knows all about you."

She slid down to her knees, tugging her robe up slightly for comfort. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked down at her, head tipped slightly. "You look beautiful, you know? The firelight does something to your hair... You always look pretty... But you're stunning right now." He said it all without his usual charming smile, a look of utter adoration and seriousness on his face.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, her mouth slack. "Y-You should get some sleep," she told him, her eyes darting away before she rose from her position. "It's late and... and you have work tomorrow."

He nodded to himself before standing up. Instead of walking right to the stairway, he stepped up behind her, surprised when she didn't immediately step away from his close stance. He wrapped a hand around her thick hair and lifted it off one shoulder, placing it all over the other. "I'm not playing, you know..." he whispered against her ear. "It's not a game for me..."

He could hear her swallow tightly.

"I really, truly believe that for whatever reason fate brought you here... I'm meant to keep you."

Her eyes fell slightly, her lashes brushing her cheek. "And if you can't... If I'm not meant to be kept?"

"I'll try my hardest..." He breathed in the sweet scent of her. "I won't let you go without a fight..."

"What's the point in fighting when loss is inevitable?" she whispered almost sadly.

Slipping a hand beneath her chin, he touched her face delicately. "If I do lose you, I'll at least have you for as long as I can." Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek lingeringly and then fled from the living room without waiting for a response.

They continued on as if that moment hadn't happened. As if he hadn't vowed to have her, to at least _try _and have something real with her. He woke up to find her already making his lunch, muttering under her breath about how incapable he was at the little tasks. She shooed him out the door as usual, with an amused frown on her lips. When he returned home, she was making dinner in the kitchen with Lily at her side, as they laughed over something private. Sirius was napping on his couch but James was sure to wake him, abruptly, so the two of them could create mischief. After the Black's left, that night as they sat across from each other he asked her what her favorite flower was and grinned when she told him it depended on whatever weed he picked for her that day. And all was back to normal, with his constant flirting and her usual roll of the eyes. But he could see now that while she might make an effort to pretend it wasn't real, she _knew _what he really meant and her smile was softer with that revelation.

After two months, his curiosity couldn't be abated. "Tell me the truth..." he asked her, instead of his usual nightly question.

She looked up at him, surprised, and then just as quickly she avoided his eyes as she replied, "What makes you think I haven't been?"

His eyes narrowed. "You've been here awhile... You don't tell me anything unless I point-black ask you. Some things I've figured out on my own, but other things... Other things I'd like you to tell me..."

She raised her eyes to his, darker now, suspicious and unsettled. "And just _what _do you think you've figured out?"

He smiled somewhat, not surprised by her defensive tone. "You think as an Auror I don't pick up on things?" He stared at her, searching her eyes for some sense of her. "You think after all the attention I pay you I haven't noticed something was off?"

She turned away, her shoulders stiff. "I only stayed because you promised you'd let me be, James... My business is my own and eventually... I'll just be a distant, curious memory."

"No... No you think you will, but I know you won't..." He rose from his chair and walked toward her. "One day... you'll tell me all of it. And you'll be surprised when I'm not shocked or appalled or angry with you. Because I understand that some things need to be kept secret. But eventually, you'll know that you don't have to keep anything from me; that I'll always be here for you." He stroked her hair from her face, fingers trailing down her cheek. "And on that day, I'm going to ask you to marry me... And I hope you'll say yes."

She stared up at him with large brown eyes, her mouth opening but no reply exiting.

He smiled slightly before he leant forward and kissed her. He expected her to push him away, even just a little before she eventually gave in. But she stayed still, didn't lift her hands to stop him or discourage him in any way. His mouth slanted across hers once, twice, three times before he slid his tongue lightly across her lower lip and smiled slightly as she gave a little gasp and her lips parted for him. He cupped her cheek with his palm, thumb stroking back and forth just as his tongue met hers.

He kissed his fair share of beautiful woman in his life, but nothing compared to the way she felt and tasted. It was like warm sun beating down on his face as he lay in a freezing pile of snow; every part of him was numb except for his mouth. She tasted of warmth and home and _love_ in its more pure and deep form. She felt like hot silk that wound its way along his tongue and down his throat to embrace his pounding heart. His free hand buried in her hair, his fingers tangled in thick brown curls that seemed to trap him there, unwilling to let him free. Not that he had any desire to leave right then; he couldn't imagine walking away or parting for even a slight intake of air.

Their kisses became frenzied and he barely heard her book fall from her lap to the floor with a clunk. He fell to his knees, partly because the angle wasn't helping and partly because his legs felt like jelly and rather gave out beneath him. She followed the sharp movement, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. She leaned out of her chair and against him. He could feel her soft body against him, her breasts flattened against his chest. He knelt between her legs, her knees on either side of him as she sat on the edge of her seat, meeting his mouth over and over.

When they parted, their eyes were closed, their heavy, panting breaths meeting between their mouths. He opened his eyes first, staring at her thoroughly stunned expression before her eyes opened and met his. She licked her puffy pink lips and then stuttered out a, "Well, that- that was... We really shouldn't have-"

He kissed her again, just a quick peck to stop her rambling and then he lifted up from his knees, pressing his lips to her forehead lingeringly and unthreading his hand from her hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded numbly.

He smiled to himself before making his way to the stairs. He glanced back at her just once to find her sitting back in the chair, a hand pressed to her lips. He hoped she felt even half as much as he did and then she'd know for sure that what they had was meant to last forever.


End file.
